A Night in the Band Room
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: When fate interferes...sometimes, you find yourself trapped in a room with your crush. Crazy how life works, huh? Naitlyn
1. Prolouge

**A Night in the Band Room**

Honestly, I really don't know why it happened.

Fate? Coincidence? Accident?

Something.

Something made it happen.

I, Caitlyn Gellar, spent Thursday night locked in a band room.

With…Nathan Gray of Connect 3. The boy I just happen to have fallen in love with a long, long time ago.

It's a rather long story, actually.

I don't know if you'll have time.

I do know something, though. I liked it…sort of. It was kind of exciting, knowing we were going to be in major trouble, and that it was just the two of us for so long.

Twelve hours, to be exact…

At the time, it was a very, very long twelve hours, but now…honestly, it seemed like a very short time, to look back at it.

The story is crazy! I hope you brought some time, like I mentioned.

So sit back, shut up and get ready to hear about the

Night in the band room.

Trust me, you'll be entertained.

At least, a little bit.

I know I was.


	2. 3:00

**3:00**

I slammed my locker shut and ran to join Mitchie in the crowd leaving school. She and Shane were walking close together. As I approached I heard him say

"So, we're on for Saturday, right?"

"Totally!" Mitchie flashed a smile. "Hey, should we invite Nate and Caitlyn?"

"No," I answered, coming up to them. "Absolutely not."

"Caity, you know you'd love it," Mitchie stated.

My eyes grew wide. "What? Huh? No I wouldn't!" I sputtered. "That's…that's crazy."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I may be, apparently to Mitchie, clueless about girls but, uh, I'm guessing you love him."

I froze. "Huh?" I squeaked. "That's even more insane."

Mitchie smiled and gave me a one armed hug. "He'll like you back, someday," she whispered confidently in my ear. "I know it."

"You think?" I whispered eagerly back before I could catch myself. "I, uh, mean, uh, oh no."

Mitchie and Shane exchanged a smile, then looked at me, a maddening smirk on both their faces.

"You better cut that face before I slap it off of you," I hissed. "I really mean it."

They shook their heads, but let the face drop. I sighed and pushed open the school door.

The warm sun beat down on my bare face as I started for home.

* * *

I groaned and banged my head against the wall. "Mom!" I called. No answer.

"Mom?" I asked, walking down the stairs.

"Not here, girly," my older brother, Cameron, said as he walked out the door.

"And where are you going?" I called.

"Out."

"Strip club?"

"_Strip club_ hahaha _NO_," he said. "I'm going to the movies. Be back whenever. NO TOUCHING MY CAR!"

_Slam._

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone.

A feeling of excitement fluttered in my stomach as I dialed Nate's number. I'd known him for six months before I got the guts to get his number. Not from him, of course. I'd gotten it from his girlfriend. And, apparently she'd told him and gave him _my _number…

Let's say, I haven't like surprises since.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I glanced at the clock.

3:30. Nate would still be at school.

"Answer the phone you ba—"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nate," I said brightly. "Uh, funny story. See, I kinda forgot my flute in the band room…"

"And you need me to let you in, right?" Nate finished.

Now, see? That is why he's a good best friend. He doesn't laugh at my stupidity…much.

"Yes," I admitted. "Can you? Please?"

"Well, I don't know, Cait…" Nate sighed. "I mean, I'd have to walk _all the way to the end of the school _and then _let you in_ and then _let you out again_ and-"

"Thanks, buddy, see you in a little while!" I interrupted.

"But, Caitlyn…"

"No buts, you could use the exercise, pretty boy."

I hung up before he could say another word.

As I shrugged on my coat, I wondered if I should leave a note for my family. I took

Nah, I decided. I'll be home in twenty minutes. Besides, I have my cell phone.

I walked out into the garage and stared at my brothers red convertible.

So…tempting…

"Oh, stop," I told myself. "He'll murder you if you crash it, which you probably will."

Instead, I grabbed his old skateboard and rolled down the sidewalk.

I rode the few blocks to school. Nate was waiting by the back entrance.

"Hey Nate," I said, hopping off the board and kicking up the back to catch it in my hand.

"Isn't that your brothers board?"

I looked back at it.

"Oh fer sure."

"Bet you feel dangerous."

"Got that right," I said, "So, my flute?"

"Oh, oh yeah, come on," he said.

We walked into the school and followed the short path into the band room.

Well, he walked. I made like Tony Hawk and joy-rided down the slanted hallway...for a time.

"AHH!!!"

CRASH

Where did that trash can come from?

"Nice."

"Shush." I untangled myself and we entered the band room.

"Where the hell is my flute?" I said, searching the cubbie holes.

"If that stupid little eighth grader is moving every ones instruments again, I swear i'll will single handedly shove him into a tuba," Nate said, "You know how long it takes me to organize these."

"Wow, Nate, just wow," I said holding up my narrow flute case, "Found it, exactly where I left it."

"Oh?...I knew that."

"Yeah, and I'm dating Nick Jonas," I retorted.

"Who's he?" I heard him say as I walked towards the door.

He slowly jogged to catch up to me.

"Damn, forgot the keys inside," he said going back in, "Hold the door open it locks shu-,"

The slamming of the door cut him off.

It was quiet for half a second, then

"NO! NO! NO!" Nate yelled, pounding on the door.

"Nate what the hell calm down," I said.

"Calm down? Calm down huh?" Nate began. "Cait, these are _outer locking_ _doors_. You can only open them from the _outside_!"

Holy...Shit.

I began banging on the door. "HELP!!!!!!!"

"That's not gonna help Caitlyn! The band room is sound proof remember?" Nate said.

I scoffed.

"Who the hell thought up of a sound proof band-....oh."

"Exactly."

Nate started searching through his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My phone...which is in my car," he replied, smacking himself on the forehead. "God dang you Nate."

Ha!

"Well I have mine, so it looks like Caitlyn is saving the day...once again."

I flipped open my cell with a smile of victory.

I took a look at the screen and my smile faded. I looked at Nate.

"What?" he asked.

"No signal," I said. "We're trapped, Nate."


	3. 4:00

**4:00**

Normally, I'm not one to panic. I'm the one to offer sarcasm and help other people relax.

However, this was different. By a long shot.

Instead of other people in crisis, it's me who's in trouble.

I am officially locked in my high-school band room, at night, with no cell phone service.

Oh, and did I mention the fact that the boy I LOVE just HAPPENS to be locked in here as well?

I find this a very, very good time to panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I moaned as I paced. "We gotta…we gotta bust our way out! Nate, find a crowbar…scratch that, help me find a…a…a…" A way to stop panicking…

"Caitlyn, jeez, calm down," Nate said. "We'll be okay…I think. Look, there are still people in the building. They'll find us when they come to…oh_ no_."

"What?" I breathed, afraid to even ask.

"Uh…if I tell you, promise not to break down on me?"

"Okay."

"They've already cleaned here. I saw them. They'll clean up and then leave."

"They _WHAT_?!"

I'm ashamed to admit…that's when I lost it.

"HELP!!!" I screamed, banging frantically on the door. "LET ME OUT! _SOMEBODY_!"

"Caitlyn! Stop, stop!" Suddenly Nate's arms were around my waist and dragging me back. "Caitlyn, stop, you'll hurt yourself! Listen to me!"

I was hyperventilating.

"Caitlyn!" Suddenly, he'd pulled me around to face him, and covered my mouth with his warm hand to shut me up. "Listen. To. Me." He said very slowly. "We'll be okay. When the band teacher comes in tomorrow, he'll find us, right? And we'll be okay."

I nodded.

He cupped my face.

"We just gotta have to hang tight for a while, and soon enough we'll be out, got it?" he said.

"O-okay," I breathed.

Ok, Uno, Nate Gray is grabbing my face and holding it really close to his. Dos, he's comforting me. Aw.

"You know, since the band director isn't coming till tomorrow morning, we have no food, or water or, more importantly, a bathroom," I said pulling again from his hold.

"Didn't think of that," he said.

"Obviously," I muttered.

I sat in the director's chair and began slowly spinning in it. Every turn I saw Nate picking up instrument cases and placing them in different cubbies. I began spinning the chair faster. Yes, I am so gonna be sick after this.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked every time the chair rounded past him.

"Alphabetizing the cases, by type, name of owner, stuff like that," he said as he examined two trumpet cases.

"You're seriously joking,"

"No, it relaxes me,"

I decided not to comment.

Instead, I hopped off the stool and walked by the band directors office. Maybe he had a phone in there…I doubted he'd lock the door.

Thunder rumbled, and I realized there was a storm going on.

After several minutes of fumbling with the lock (turns out, the band director _does _lock his office door) I turned around to ask Nate if he had the time.

Suddenly…everything went black.

* * *

I didn't know I could scream like that until I actually did.

"Nate!" I screamed after my wordless cry faded. "Nate, where are you?!"

Last time I'd seen, he was on the other end of the room.

"Caitlyn! I'm right here. Follow my voice," Nate's voice instructed.

"O-okay," I stuttered out, realizing I was trembling.

"Come on. Over here," he said gently.

I took a step forward in the dark, then another. And then another step. All seemed well until…

_Them._

The music stands were determined to kill me, it seemed. My foot caught, I stumbled and fell. My hands shot out to protect myself and my left hand landed on a foot of another stand and I heard a sickening crunch.

And then I felt the pain.

I screamed again as the stands tumbled around me, onto me.

"Caitlyn!" Running footsteps, and suddenly, the stands were being ripped off me, then Nate's warm hands grabbed me.

But I couldn't concentrate on that.

"My wrist!" I moaned. "Nate, it hurts, it hurts." Tears ran down my face.

Nate's hands were at my stomach. Slowly, they slid around me and he lifted me from the mess of music stands. I whimpered as the movement jerked my hand.

"Caitlyn, can you hear me?" Nate asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nate," I gasped. "Nate, my wrist…it's…it's broken."

* * *

**Alyssa: -GASP- We forgot an authors note in the last chapter!!!! OMG!!!!! -PANIC!- lol Jk just PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ _PLEASE _(gasps for air) _PLEASE _REVIEW!!**

**Angie: Review, seriously, before Alyssa dies of loss of oxygen.**

**Mya: ANGIE DID NOT HELP AT ALL...much...REVIEW!**


	4. 5:00

**5:00**

Nate set me down in a clear spot. I was crying softly. My wrist hurt so bad.

"Caitlyn, can you hear me?" Nate asked. "Okay, I'm going to try to reach the light switch and everything so I can see. Hold on."

Did he honestly think I was going anywhere?

"O-o-okay," I gasped out. Nate's hands left my back and I heard him quietly stumble through the dark. I heard the switch click a few times and a then

"Damn _it_."

"Nathan!" I gasped. I was a sucker for good language, even though I slipped myself at times.

"Sorry. I think the storm knocked out the power," Nate said. "Oh…hold on, where's your phone?"

"My pocket. Why?"

"Its battery is charged, right?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent." I heard him make his way to me and his hand was placed on my stomach.

When it started to slowly slide down my hip, I gasped and tried to shove him away.

"Nate! What the hell?"

"Trying to find your pocket, genius," was his short reply.

That didn't make it feel right. But I let him find my pocket, reach into it and pull out my phone.

And then…I could see him.

"Which hand?" he whispered. I realized I was lying in front of the cubbies, and he was kneeling beside me.

"My left one."

He picked it up gently and I gasped in pain. "Stop! Stop it that hurts!"

"Sorry, hold on…it doesn't look broken, Caitlyn."

"Oh yeah, I forgot when you graduated medical school," I snapped.

"I mean…it's not like, deformed or anything," he said sheepishly.

"Oh a wonderful way to put it," I moaned.

"Hang on…I have an idea." He put my hand down, grabbed my phone, pushed a button to turn the light on, and walked towards t he percussion section of the band room.

"Now…where are they? I know they keep them lying around…oh, here they are!" he exclaimed, then smiled at me. "I found the drumsticks."

"Wonderful."

He made his way over to me. "Now…this might hurt a little so please don't hurt me. Be glad I took first-aid classes in the first place when I was on tour."

I frowned in confusion, but then understood when he took my hand and laid the stick on my wrist.

"Oh…a brace. I see now," I said slowly. "But how are you going to tie it, genius?"

"Hmm…good point." Nate's brow furrowed as he thought. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I know."

Before I could blink, he'd shrugged out of his sweatshirt and was tugging off his shirt.

"Nate!" I exclaimed, shutting my eyes. "I do not want to see that much of you, thank you very much. You are _not _going to use your shirt to—"

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppp!_

"I hate this shirt, anyway," Nate shrugged as he tugged his shirt to shreds. "And what better purpose for it then to help my best friend?"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and happiness at his comment.

A few minutes and a few shrieks of pain on my part later, my arm was taped up nicely.

Nate had pulled his sweatshirt back on and was now examining his work with the light of my cell phone. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I whispered. "It feels better now."

"It'll hold until morning, I think," he answered in an equally quiet voice.

--

Thunder crashed outside and flashes of light were seen through the skylights on the high ceiling.

I was curled up on the floor next to Nate, listening to the storm. I knew it was still early.

"Nate…what is everyone else going to think when we don't come home?" I asked, surprised to feel tears in my eyes. "My parents must be worried…Shane and Jason must have called your parents by now…"

"I'll bet," he agreed, running a hand through his curly hair. "But I haven't really thought about it. I mean, we're both safe, we have shelter…we're together" (he whispered this part so I could hardly tell what he said, if that's even what he said.) "And I'm not worried."

"But they must be," I insisted, then shivered. I was cold.

"Are you cold?" Nate asked. "Want my sweatshirt?"

And risk unleashing my amazement at his bare chest? No thank you. "No thank you," I said. "I'm okay."

"Okay."

We sat in silence for another minute. I yawned quietly, despite the early hour, and sighed.

"Nate?"

"Yes?"

"I'm…I'm kinda glad we're in this together," I said sheepishly. "I mean…I'd rather be here with you than be alone."

"Is that a compliment?" Nate teased.

I reddened. "I guess so."

"Wow," he exhaled. "From Caitlyn Gellar…an actual compliment. You sure the pain from your hand hasn't gone to your head?"

I sniffed. "Well, if you're going to act like that, then I won't compliment you."

"Now I'm scared."

"Fine, you curly-haired pop-star," I said, standing shakily up. "When we get out of here, you go back to singing your dinky little songs and running around on that stage in practically only your underwear with Big-head and Stupid-ass and I'll go back to my life of being a straight-A student and music producer."

I sat down on the other end of the small space and stared defiantly at him, waiting for his reaction.

He laughed, making my heart flutter. I ignored it.

"Now, that," he said. "That is why you're my best friend."

* * *

**Alyssa: **

**I'm depressed. Make me feel better by reviewing your pants off.**

**Angie: happy birthday to me..review surprise me!**

**Mya: I swear, Alyssa wrote like all of it...THANK HER IN A REVIEW!**


	5. 6:00

**6:00**

_Tap...tappity-tap…tap…tappity-tap-tap…tap…_

"God would you freaking stop that?!" I exclaimed. Nate looked up, surprised, from the snare drum he'd been tapping on for the past…20…minutes.

"What?"

"That tapping is driving me crazy," I moaned. "Please, cut it out."

"Sheesh, fine," he said, shrugging and setting down the drumstick.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Another jolt of pain ran through my wrist. I gasped and bit my tongue hard. Nate heard me, however, and looked up, concerned.

"Is it still hurting?" he asked, coming over and taking my wrist gently.

"It's fine," I said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay," he shrugged.

I was so cold. It was freezing in the school. I shivered as my teeth chattered.

"I'm cold," I whimpered despite myself.

Nate nodded. "Me, too," he admitted. "Do you want my sweatshirt?"

"No," I said. "You'll freeze."

Nate sighed. "What should we do?"

We looked at each other, then, practically in the same second, moved closer together, throwing our arms around each other. I was almost in his lap…and very warm.

It was a good thing it was dark in here.

Have I ever mentioned how silence in the dark is so creepy?

But, hell, I didn't have anything to say. Well not that I can think of anything worth saying.

"Cait, do you think this was meant to happen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like if this was fate."

Yes.

"No, not...really," I lied.

"Oh. Me either."

Hmm.

"Then why did you say it?" I pushed.

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Do you think anyone has realized were gone?" I asked.

"Probably not, they are all going on living up their happy lives," he said.

"What, you don't like being stranded with me?" I teased.

"We're not stranded, we're just locked in a room," he said, not answering my question.

"I think we established that about two hours ago."

"Let's do something fun," Nate whined after a few moments of silence.

"We are in a cold band room, with no lights. What can we possibly do that is 'fun'?" I answered.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Nate offered.

"That game is so cliché for moments like this," I said.

"20 questions?"

I hate these games but I am incredibly bored so to hell with it.

"Fine," I finally said.

"Okay, favorite color," he asked.

"Red," I answered, "Yours?"

"Red too," he said, "Favorite food?"

"Chinese."

"Ew, Italian all the way," he countered.

"Shut up Gray, and ask the next question," I said slapping his chest with my good arm.

* * *

**17 questions later....**

"If you could be stuck with anyone in a room, who would it be?" I asked.

"You," he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked genuinely.

"Nothing, let's do something else," He said quickly.

"Okay?"

Something is up with him and I'm going to figure it out.

"So...how's Alyson?" I asked.

"Who?"

AHA! He doesn't care much, does he?

I raised my eyebrow.

"OH! Oh, her..." Nate looked beyond uncomfortable. "Well she's...Actually I have no idea, seeing as I'm trapped here with you..."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I said quietly. He had.

"No! No, it's not a bad thing..." he said quickly. "It just...I mean, I...I..."

"Whatever." I pulled myself from his lap, but his arms wound around my waist.

"No, don't leave," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Caity, you're my best friend. I'm sorry what I said...I didn't mean it like that. I was stating fact, Caitlyn, please."

I sat gently back down and curled in a ball.

"That's my girl," he said quietly.

"I'm not your girl," I muttered. "Alyson is." Despite everything I've done to change that.

"I bet you hate that."

"Why should I? If she makes you happy then why should I hate it?" Oh, Nate, I hate it so much. She cheats on you...oh, my dear Nate, please see that.

"And if she doesn't make me happy?" Nate breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

And the conversation faded into nothingness.

* * *

**Alyssa: Well...we've abandoned so many of our stories and we're sooooo sorry about that! But guess what?! Some shank by the name of live-in-dreamland1 STOLE OUR STORY!! How lame is that?! So please, our _faithful _readers, help us take that story down!! And please, please review!!**

**Angie/Mya: Mya is at work and Angie is on word lockdown...so...REVIEW PLEASE!!  
**


	6. 7:00

**7:00  
**

I yawned and looked at my phone's clock.

7:15.

WHAT?!

"How the hell is it only seven?" I mumbled, yawning again. "And how the hell am I tired already?"

Nate looked over my shoulder at the clock and shrugged. "Maybe it's the pain in your wrist?" he suggested. "That could help with the tiredness."

"Maybe," I agreed. Without thinking, I leaned back against his chest, curling up like a baby and closing my eyes. Nate was still for a second, then his arms wound around me, cradling me.

My eyes snapped open. "Oh, my god I'm sorry Nate!" I said and rolled off of him. "I'm just so tired I didn't realize I…"

"It's okay," he said softly. "I didn't mind." He paused. "Maybe we should get to sleep for a while," he suggested finally. "We have nothing else to do."

"Mmmkay," I yawned and curled onto the floor.

Suddenly, Nate's warmth came to my back and his arm went around my stomach.

"What…are…you…doing?" I mumbled, a little too tired to sound angry.

"Keeping warm."

I rolled my eyes and closed them.

--

I soon found that, unlike Nate, I could not sleep. My frikken wrist hurt to much.

"Nate," I whispered. His light snoring continued. "NATE!"

"WHAT?!" He jumped up and looked around, eyes confused.

"I can't sleep," I said meekly.

He sat up and yawned.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" he asked.

"Well I don't want to be a bother, you can go back to sleep if you want I'll be fine," I said.

"No, no it's okay, I'll keep you company,"

"Are you sure, because you can go back to sleep if you want, really I can handle being alone for a while,"

"It's no problem Caitlyn," he said.

"Are you sure, I'll-"

"Caitlyn!" he said firmly, "It's okay, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Okay, okay, okay." I sighed. "Sorry about all of this. It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked softly.

"It's my fault we're in here, my fault I can't sleep and my fault you're still up," I said miserably. "It's all my fault." A tear ran down my face. I couldn't believe it, and angrily wiped it away.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Nate said. I ignored him and he slid forward to wipe away another stupid tear. He kept his hand on my cheek and I leaned my head on it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Hey, it doesn't matter," Nate smiled. "I had nothing better to do." He grinned more at me, and I actually saw his teeth. He never does that.

"You have a nice smile," I found myself saying.

The grin vanished. "Huh?"

"You have a nice smile," I repeated. "When you show your teeth, i mean. You look like a kid again. Why don't you smile anymore?"

He shrugged, looking down. "I don't know," he mumbled. "It never really came up. I mean, what's the point?"

"You look half miserable in some of your photo shoots," i pointed out.

"They tell us not to smile," Nate grumbled.

"And you do it so well," I whispered, resisting the impulse to reach out and stroke his cheek.

"Do I?" he muttered.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh."

We sat in uncomfortable silence. I sighed after a while and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

I stretched and sighed. "No where."

"Then why'd you stand up?"

"I have no idea. I'm just so stiff," I grumbled.

"Me, too," Nate agreed, but didn't stand up.

"I wonder how well i can play my flute," I said aloud. I flexed my fingers on my broken wrist. It didn't hurt much, so I took out my flute and put it together.

"Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going to liven up the night with music," I said.

"I wish I had my guitar..." Nate murmured thoughtfully.

I made no comment and put my flute up to my mouth. I could actually play a few notes...over and over again.

10 minutes later

"God cut it out!"

I stopped. 'What?"

"You've played the same songs over...twenty...times..." Nate hissed. "I have a headache.

"Well, excuse me!" i said. "Let's see you do better, then!" And i shoved the instrument in his face. He stared at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Play the flute, pretty boy!" I challenged.

He took it, examined it, turned it over in his hands, sighed, turned it over, and looked up at me with a hopeless expression. I managed not to laugh.

He lifted it to his mouth and...

_Fwweeettttt_

"AH!" I yanked it from his mouth. "Okay, that's enough."

"I wasn't done," Nate sulked.

"Hell you were," I said.

"Well!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh shush you," I said. "My poor flute!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Well, it was better than you did."

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"You heard me! I, Nate Gray, can play the flute better than you, Caitlyn Gellar," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, because that "note" you just played sounded lovely," I retorted.

"Come on, give me back the flute, I wasn't finished,"

"I will not allow you to murder my poor instrument," I said hiding the flute behind my back.

"Come on, and you'll be my bestest friend," he offered

"I am your "bestest" friend," I replied using air quotes.

"Please Caity," he begged, using a pouting face.

"You look like the shank of Alyson," I muttered.

"What was that," he asked.

I pursed my lips, "Nothing Nate, nothing,"

"Come on, please?"

"No, Nathaniel."

He soured at the sound of his full first name. "Don't call me that, Caitlyn Ann," he said.

I growled. "Don't call _me _that, Nathan-"

"Okay! I give up. Please just give me another try?"

"Why should I?"

"Cuz I'll be better. Please?"

I sighed and handed him my intrument. He took it and smiled. I grimaced in return as he put the intrument to his mouth.

I shut my eyes, cowered and….

_Tee tee tee, tee tee tee, tee ti ta te tee…_

My eyes popped open. "Is that 'Jingle Bells'?" I gasped.

Nate nodded, still playing.

"That's it! Where's the recorder?" I crawled forward and around him, looking for the source of the sound…the r_eal _souce. The music stopped and Nate turned to give me a sad face.

"I'm hurt," he said, his voice sounding like he was holding in laughter. "You don't believe I can actually play the flute. I have no recorder, Caitlyn."

"Yes you do," I growled, still searching. "There is no way you can play better than me without cheating."

"Aww, c'mon Cait, have more faith in me." Another hint of a smile played on his face.

"I will if you tell me how you made that sound seem to come from that flute."

In the light of the cell phone, his face seemed to have reddened. "I uh…I can't really tell you," he said sheepishly.

"Aha!" I held up a finger. "Then you prove you cheated. All right, where is it?"

"Where's what?" The smile was back.

"The _recorder_, doofus, the recorder!"

"There was no recorder. It was all me."

"Liar," I hissed playfully.

"Fine! If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?" He was clearly nervous.

I sighed. "Sure. Explain."

"I took flute lessons as a kid," Nate said seriously. "I always thought it was pretty. I still have my flute and I play it some times…even now."

I stared back at him. We were facing each other, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Slowly I closed my eyes, flopped backwards onto the floor…and burst into laughter. I laughed until I cried. I rolled onto my stomach and beat my fist on the floor.

"You…played…the…flute?" I gasped out, my voice going high at the "flute" part.

"Yes," Nate mumbled, flushing red.

I rolled onto my back and gasped for air.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you!" Nate said abruptly, standing up and disappearing from sight. My laughter instantly died.

"Nate?" I asked after a second.

Nothing.

My insides turned to ice.

"Nate?" I whispered. "That's…that's not funny. I'm sorry I laughed, it just seems like you aren't the kind of guy who would play a flute…I mean, it's not a bad thing it just caught me off guard…Natey?"

My voice had shruken to a tiny, dry whisper. "Natey?" I repeated, using the nickname I hadn't used since we were seven.

"Yes?"

I shrieked and jumped a mile, spinning around. Nate stood behind me, grinning like a stupid jack-a-lantern on Halloween.

"You jerk!" I cried. "That was not funny."

"Neither was my confession. I'll apologize if you do."

I shook my head. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, don't you?"

"No." I shook my head and started to turn away. But then, Nate's warm hand grabbed me, spun me around and I found myself chest-to-chest with him.

I stared up at him in shock. He smiled gently.

"Now…" He said softly in his dark, liquid voice. "About that apology…"

I stared up at him all the while. He stared back, his grin slowly fading. My heart sped up as it did.

Slowly, as if in a dream, he started to lean down…I rose up on my toes…closer…closer…our lips only an inch apart…

Then…reality set in. We broke apart, stepping back. Nate cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry," I repeated sincerely, even though I couldn't tell if he was apologizing for almost kissing me, or scaring me.

All I knew was that I wanted him that close to me again. I wanted his lips to come close and actually kiss me.

The fierce longing almost left me breathless, my heart throbbing.

Nate smiled at me, even though I felt like I'd had my heart ripped away.

"Shall we return to our night?"

I smiled, depsite my feelings. "Sure."

We sat back down and he picked up my flute…the flute he played better than I did…and started a new song.

I sang along. "Silent night, holy night…"

We smiled, then started laughing.

If there was ever a person I wanted to spend the night locked in school with…It would most definitely be Nathaniel James Gray.

* * *

Angie: So close yet so far away!

Alyssa: I'm sorry! you guys were hoping for that kiss, huh? Don't worry...we won't disappoint you. Just don't look forward to any love any time soon...maybe. Review!!

This is where Mya would put her own little note, but sh editched us for a lame McDonald's employee party.


	7. 8:00

**8:00**

I'm in a cynical mood...

...What to do?

I already knocked out Nate with a bass drum mallet.

Nah, just kidding. He fell asleep..._again._

I used my cell phone to look around the band room, I circled the room, stopping in front of the clarinet section.

Ah ha.

I CAREFULLY made it past the music stands in the section and sat in front of the cabinet full of the clarinet cases.

I scanned each tag, looking for my target.

"Roberts, Pamela...Robinson, Elle...Rock, Alyson...AHA!" I whispered.

I took Elle's and Alyson's cases and knelt down, opening both cases, finding the reed cases...and switching them.

See here, Elle's got a rumor flying around about her. People think she's got herpes.

She gets around. A lot.

I think you people see my point here. Elle's reed, is now in Alyson's cases.

Hence! She will use the tainted reed.

"MUAHAHA!"

"Caity?" Nate called.

My heart fluttered from the use of the nickname.

I heard him get up, and start walking towards the light of the cell phone. I slapped both cases shut.

Shit!

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"Uh..you know, organizing cases, in alphabetical order," I said, shoving both cases back in the cabinet.

"Oh, thanks, I hadn't gotten to the clarinets yet, thanks Cait,"Nate said.

I. Am. That good.

Nate took my hand and led me back to where he was previously.

We both sunk to the floor, his eyes closing as he rested against the wall, wrapping his arms around me.

I carefully leaned against his shoulder and began to drift into sleep.

"Tell me a secret," Nate whispered in my ear.

"...Do you think Elle Robinson has herpes,"

I faced Nate, his brow furrowed in confusion, eyes still closed.

Wait to ruin the moment Caitlyn.

"No..I think she's clean...but Pamela Roberts is another story," he said with a smile.

"Now you tell me a ridiculous secret," I said.

He groaned.

"...Alyson laughs like a hyena when nothings funny,"

See here, honestly I think I ruined the whole, 'Tell me a secret' thing...Stupid Elle.

"That's not a secret," I mumbled against his shirt. "She laughs like a hyena all the time."

"What, Caitlyn?"

"Nothing."

He sighed, his eyes fluttering open. "How long until I get a real answer, Caity? It kinda hurts, you know."

No. No no no! I can't hurt him. Never...

"Please, Nate," I begged. "Don't say that, I really can't stand it."

"Sorry. But please tell me what you said."

I sighed. "I just said..." I muttered, fumbling. "I said that she laughs like a hyena all the time."

Nate was silent and i was sure he hated me.

But then...he started chuckling! Laughing!

"That's true," he laughed. "That is so true!"

I stared at him for a long time, then i was laughing as well.

We sat there, laughing about practically nothing, for a while before we got a grip.

I sighed once the laughter quieted down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nate's voice was light. I stared at his face, memorizing for the millionth time how everything was set.

"Well I...I..." I tried to force out the words. "Actually...never mind." My face was burning; I couldn't ask him that!

"What, Caitlyn?" Nate whispered, his fingers running across my cheek. I shivered; he didn't notice.

"You'll be mad at me," I whispered back, brushing his hand off my face and sliding away from him.

"Just forget about it."

"Please?''

"No?"

"Caitlyn, just tell me. i promise i won't get mad, and if i do, you can slap me silly. Please?"

I sighed. "Fine...Nate, why her?"

"Huh?"

"Why Alyson? She's just so different than you...preppy, clingy, music hating...weird...Why did you ask her out?"

Nate was silent. I could barely hear his breathing. And then i knew it was over.

I'd crossed the line. Nate and I were over in the friendship stage...now we'd be enemies. He's hate me for the rest of my life, and ban me from his wedding and then I'd be all alone, never forgetting my dear Nate and then I'd die alone and he'll spit on my grave...oh why, why, why did i ask him? it's none of my business and I've seen him with her. He looks so happy...oh I've blown it.

"Never mind," i whispered, getting slowly to my feet. "I'm sorry...it's none of my business. I won't ask again--"

"I never asked her out."

"Best friend with curly, aerodynamic hair say _what_?" Ugh. I pulled a Miley Cyrus. Bleck, evil slut.

He chuckled again. "She asked me out and then told everyone I asked her."

"But why'd you agree?" I couldn't keep my words in, dammit.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I mean, Alyson's really nice. You'd be good friends if you gave her a chance." Not bloody likely, buddy. "And she's pretty hot, too."

"Ugh. You're such a boy," I grumbled, sliding farther away.

"Thank god for that. I'd been worried I'd been living the past sixteen years a lie."

"You know what, Nate? You're a creep. A weird, stupid, blind, girl-craving, idiotic," I was on a roll. "Moronic, crazy, talented, cute creep!"

Uh oh. _What _did I just say?

We were both silent for a painfully long time.

"Pardon me, but did you just call me cute?"

"What! NO! I said....boot,"

What the fuck?!

"Boot?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I said you had nice boots," I said.

"Uh...I'm not wearing boots," Nate said in a confused tone.

"What I meant was, if you were wearing boots, they would look nice,"

"Ok?"

"Yeah...it's what I said...boot...not cute," I stuttered in a high voice.

"Okay...but you did call me talented." He had on a painfully cute, teasing smirk now. "Care to think of a rhyme for that one?"

"Uhm...I didn't say talented I said..." THINK GELLAR!!! "...demented. Yeah, demented." Oh, here we go with the blushing.

"That would make more sense..." Nate agreed slowly. Success?! Really?! "...If I really thought that's what you said."

Damn. It.

I kept quiet and away from him for a while after that.

"What, no come back?"

"Not really," i whispered, feeling heat in my eyes. What the hell? Why was I crying?

Silence. Then...

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes." Damn it...my voice cracked. I inhaled and it was a shudder.

"No you're not," Nate responded.

"Leave me alone."

"Caity, why are you crying?"

I wiped away tears with the back of my hand.

I refuse to let Nate see me crying twice in one night. I had a reason before...obviously my wrist hurt. But now I have no reason...well that I could tell him of.

"Leave me alone Nate,"

"Caitlyn, just tell me why you're crying," Nate asked in a soft voice.

I didn't answer...I was too busy trying to control my breathing and the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Caitlyn..."

I am NOT going to tell him...so he can stop asking!

"Caity?"

That's it. The nickname has pushed me over the edge!

"Nate! Stop asking! It's nothing, ok!" I stood up and walked a few feet away before turning around to face him, "God, I can't wait till we get outta here...that way I can get back to myself, and you can go back to Alyson!"

I walked to the other end of the room, sitting down against the wall.

Nate hadn't said anything back.

I, Caitlyn Gellar, have finally blown it.

...Great.

* * *

**Alyssa!: I know your sad about the fight but trust me, everything will work out. Review!!**

**Mya!: Merry Christmas everyone! Review!**

**Angie?: Make sure to check out the banner for this story and others!!! REVIEW!**


	8. 9:00

**9:00**

I wiped away a few more silent tears; I honestly didn't know why I was still crying.

It might have to do with the fact that I yelled at Nate, or that I insulted his girlfriend.

Nah, 'cause I yelled at Nate.

I don't know what happened, everything just started coming out like word vomit and I couldn't stop it.

He hadn't bothered to say anything, and it's not like I was going to say anything.

I mean why should I?

So something else utterly stupid comes out?

No thank you.

I wished this would have never happened.

Why did I have to forget my damn flute?

Why did I even bother calling Nate to help me get it?

It's not like I was going to practice.

This is all my flute's fault.

Oh my God. I'm blaming inanimate objects. Oh no, I'm going insane. This is not good.

"Caity, uhh, I mean Caitlyn," Nate called out.

I didn't reply, partially because I was stunned that he was actually talking to me.

"Caitlyn, answer me please," Nate begged.

"Y-yeah," I said, stuttering a bit.

"Oh okay," he said.

What the hell.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check if you were awake," He answered.

"Oh okay,"

Why would he care?

"Are you okay over there?" he asked after a few minutes in silence.

"I'm twenty feet away from you, there's no possible way I could be un-okay," I said, kinda harshly.

"Sorry for asking," he muttered.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that," I apologized genuinely.

"It's okay,"

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent.

"Caitlyn,"

"Yeah,"

"C-can I come over there?" Nate asked.

"Sure,"

I heard him start to come over; finally his figure became visible in the dim light.

He sat down, leaving about a foot between us.

Neither of us said anything...I wanted to though. But I didn't want to say anything to add fuel to the miniature fire.

"Nate...I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it,"

"It's ok,"

"No, it's not," I sighed. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me all night."

He sighed. "Caitlyn, I'm not mad at you. Everyone over-reacts at the times, and I was only trying to see if you were okay."

"Over-reacting?" I repeated. "Uh, no."  
"Caitlyn, you screamed in my ear when I asked if you were okay. If it's one of _those_ times, then I'm sorry but I didn't know and..."

"Shut up before I make you," I said, blushing. I really, really, do not feel comfortable talking about _that _kind of stuff...especially around my boy best friend.

Nate sighed. "All I'm saying is, I'm sorry if you thought I was invading your space. But I really do care about you, Caitlyn."

I stared at him. "I care about you, too, Nate," I whispered.

He smiled and held out his arms. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

There was a slight feel of pressure on top of my head, but it was gone in a second. "I know," Nate whispered. "I am, too."

* * *

"Who do you hate the most in school?" I whispered, fingering his sweatshirt with my good hand. We were lying down on the floor. My head was slightly on his chest, and his arm was around my shoulders, sort of like I was laying on them.

"All the time?" Nate breathed. "Probably the principal."

I giggled. "Why?"

"Cuz she doesn't let me bring my guitar to school," he answered. "I'm stuck reading books during free period."

I laughed quietly. "Oh."

"Your turn," Nate whispered.

"Go ahead."

"Do you have a crush on anybody?"

I froze. Uh oh...

"Uhm..."

"I won't tell him, if there is one."

Hah! That is just so...incredibly...ironic.

"Well," I sighed. "I do have a crush on someone. He's very nice, and sweet. He's popular, but always has time for the lower beings of the school."

Nate was quiet.

"Oh," he finally said. There was something in his voice. Anger? Jealously?

_Oh, please, he's not jealous._

"Yeah."

He shifted and sighed, looking out the sky light on the roof. I looked, too, and could see a bunch of tiny stars.

"I see Orion's belt," I whispered after a second.

"I see it, too," Nate whispered back. "When I was a kid, my dad showed it to me for the first time. It's sort of like my way of knowing where I am."

"Yeah," I agreed. "My dad showed it to me, too."

We laid in silence.

After a minute, I sighed. "Nate," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I..I..." _I love you._

"Yes, Caity?"

The old nickname. I smiled.

"I'm kind of glad you're here," I whispered.

"Me, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have an excuse for not finishing my homework now... I wouldn't have understood anything about it, anyway."

I laughed.

"I guess so," I agreed.

We were quiet for a while. I closed my eyes and listened to Nate's steady heartbeat. A thought occurred to me and I started to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked.

"Your heartbeat," I said, giggling. "You love music so much, even _it_ sounds like music."

Nate was quiet. "Oh...kay...." he said slowly.

I started to laugh harder. "It's a compliment," I gasped out, laughing. I buried my face in his chest before I could think, and laughed harder.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked finally.

"No!" I giggled. "I think...it's...hysterics."

"Oh, god," he sighed.

"Oh please...don't say stuff...like that!" I said. "It doesn't help!"

I felt his hand on my back, pulling me closer to him. "Just laugh it out," he suggested.

I nodded.

Eventually, I was able to calm down enough.

When I looked up, Nate was asleep.

Wow. Was I really this lucky?

Do you know how many fan girls would kill to be in my position right now?

A million.

As his arms wrapped around me, I knew I was the only one.

Me.

* * *

**Alyssa- Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone's holiday was fantastic and fun. Please review to help us celebrate our Christmas! And check out the banners on our account.**

**Angie- Review or else you wont get a treat next chapter, yes I am threatening. Review! and check out the story banner.**

**Mya- Merry Christmas and review!**

**Happy Holidays!!  
**


	9. 10:00

**10:00**

"I'm so bored," I sang, waltzing around the band room. "So…so bored…"

I was pretty much going insane.

"Bored…oh that's me…trapped in the band room with the boy I happen to love…oh so bored…Bored…Borreddddddd…" I drew out the last word, going higher on my pitch.

"Bored..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

I froze mid-twirl, almost falling.

"Uh…nothing," I squeaked. "How much of my song did you hear?"

"The last bored," Nate mumbled, yawning.

"Oh…good," I said. _PHEW!_

"Not really," Nate answered. "You, uh, were kinda off key.

"Oh, thanks," I grumbled, finding my way back to him.

"Your welcome. Here, try something more like…" He paused, then the most beautiful singing in the world flowed from his throat.

"I'm just so bored…Tired of everything without a reward…so bored…"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he was actually that good at singing…I mean, I've heard him on his albums but...I thought it was messed with computers and stuff to make it sound better…

"Wow...," I breathed, "That was so good,".

"Caity, does a record deal, touring the world, and millions of fans not ring a bell?" Nate said.

"Yeah, but I just thought..."

"That I'm edited...no," Nate looked slightly hurt but he spoke his statement with a firm voice.

"Oh," I said quietly, going slightly red.

"But whatever, enough about me...tell me about yourself Cait," Nate said.

"Nate...we've known each other for forever, you know everything about me," I said with a laugh.

"Well, when I'm gone on tour I miss many things about you...things you do...adventures you have."

"Hmm..." I had nothing, "I don't know, what do you wanna know?"

"Like...your love life," he murmured.

Huh?

Nate Gray wants to know about my love life...This is weird.

"What about it," I teased.

"I don't know...stuff..."

"Nate...be specific, will you?"

"Fine, have you ever been hurt by a guy?"

Yeah. When you began to go out with what's-her-face.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"What?! By who, how?!"

He scared me. I wasn't expecting him to burst out like that.

"Caitlyn? Tell me!"

"It's nothing, besides, you'll tell," I said childishly.

What the hell?!

Who would he tell, it's him!

Gosh Caity, why must you be so stupid?

"It's no one."

"No! It's everything, tell me."

"Nate, drop it, why the hell are you freaking out?"

"Tell me, Caitlyn, just tell me," Nate begged. "I won't tell!"

"NO!" I screamed. "Just leave it okay?"

"Just…tell…me." Why the hell did he sound tortured?!

"Why? Why do you care so much about my love life?" I demanded, ignoring how wrong it sounded. I stepped closer to him, so we were almost chest to chest. "Why the hell do you care?"

He clenched his jaw and turned away a few steps.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," I said back. "Otherwise you wouldn't make a big deal of—"

"I care because I LOVE YOU!" Nate shouted at the top of his lungs, still turned around. His hands clenched into fists.

I stopped short and stumbled back a step.

"W…what?" I whispered.

"I care…" he hissed through clenched teeth, looking back over his shoulder at me, eyes dark. "because I…Love…You."

I was frozen on the spot. He loved me?

HE? NATE GRAY? LOVED ME? CAITLYN GELLAR?

I'd loved him for all…these…years and now _he _loves _me?_

I let out a sharp breath. "Nate…"

"What?" he spat. "Just say it. Just say it, Caitlyn!" he said when I was quiet. He spun around and stared at me with torture in his eyes.

"Nate…I love you, too."

His eyes widened. "Wha…what?" he gasped out.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He was an inch away from me in two strides.

"You have no idea," he whispered. "how long I've waited to here you say that."

And then, his lips were on mine.

I was stunned at first, but quickly settled in to the kiss.

His arms found their place on my waist and I placed mine around his neck playing with his hair.

A little while into the kiss, Nate bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged.

We fought for dominance, but he eventually won.

I subconsciously moaned, and speaking by the way Nate smiled into the kiss, I am thinking he was enjoying it.

The next second I was squeezed between the wall and Nate.

He ran his hands over the exposed skin between my t-shirt and jeans as he moved his lips to my neck, possibly leaving a mark.

"I don't..think we should...be doing this," Nate said while placing butterfly kisses on my jaw.

"Then stop," I said.

He moved back to my lips, again fighting for dominance..

"What if I don't want to," he muttered, our lips still attached.

My heart fluttered upon hearing these words.

"Then don't..." I found myself saying.

Why?

I don't know.

But I did.

I kissed him and made my way to his ear.

"What about Alyson," I whispered.

He didn't answer, but he lifted my shirt to about right under my bra and massaged my non-existent abs.

He kissed my shoulder and trailed kisses up to my lips.

"What about her," he whispered against my lips.

Usually being a girl with morals, I would have stopped, but there was something about this that felt right...even if Nate did have a girl friend.

I forgot about everything else in this world and something inside me possessed me to pull Nate's sweatshirt off.

I knocked us down to the floor, Nate laying under me.

The moment after, Nate took of my shirt, the only thing shielding my upper body being my bra.

I connected our lips once again, running my hands over Nate's extremely hard abs.

This time, it was him that moaned.

I giggled, and then Nate flipped us over.

He straddled my hips and locked my arms above my head. He attacked my neck with rough but yet sensual bites.

"You're crazy," I gasped. "Insane."

"I know," he breathed. He then moved back to my lips.

After a few seconds he released my arms and moved a hand from my neck, to the valley between my chest, down my stomach to the button of my jeans, his lips never leaving mine.

He swiftly undid it and started pulling them down.

My hands that were once placed at his neck were now at his jeans.

I unbuttoned them and pulled them down.

In a matter of moments I was in only my bra and underwear and him only in his boxer.

I flipped us over, but it didn't last long since I soon found myself under him again.

He placed a solitary kiss on my lips and then trailed them down my chin, then my neck, then to my breast.

He hooked his thumbs on my underwear, then suddenly, reality came back to me.

"Nate...Nate..stop..NATE!," I yelled before anything else could happen. "Stop..."

"No," he growled.

"GET A GRIP HORMONAL!"

"Oh," Nate mumbled. "Right..."

He rolled off of me and we laid on our back on the cold band room floor, panting slightly.

"Crazy," I repeated.

I couldn't believe how fast that had moved.

I was _scared_ of it. It just happened so fast.

What if I hadn't told him to stop?

He was insane. But for some reason..i enjoyed it.

Something warm ran down my chin. I wiped my hand on it; it was blood. I gasped quietly. Nate looked and a look of pure horror on his face.

"Caitlyn!" he gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, oh my god...Let me see."

"I'm fine," I argued, "Its nothing."

My lip was bleeding.

Badly.

"No," he whispered, taking my face in his now gentle hands, the beast inside oh him instantly tamed.

I winced in fear, not pain.

He brushed the blood away and left it on his hands, his expression looking like he was going to cry...sob.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," he whispered.

"Just...show me you can be calm," I whispered. "And I promise I will not shy like that."

He leaned down and kissed me so gently, so sweetly, that my fear for pain instantly faded. He pulled back after a minute, his lips covered in blood...my blood.

"I will never do that again," he whispered.

I smiled. "I know."

He pulled me into a hug and I sighed. I was the luckiest girl on Earth...all because of Nathan Gray

* * *

**Angie:There you go, your treat! I bet you weren't excpecting that. Review. Check out all the different story banners. :D**

**Alyssa: ALL HAIL ANGIE! She did the AMAZING kissing scene between our characters and we all must praise her for that! REVIEW! And anyone who's scarred for life with that scene..me too, people, me too. OH WELL! REVIEW!!**

**Mya: Ok, so that was intresting...Hey, you guys wanted a kiss....err....you got one. REVIEW!**


	10. 11:00

**11:00**

Nate and I laid in the same place, neither of us wanting to move. At this point, there was no other place in the world I would want to be at. He placed a protective arm around my waist, and nuzzled his nose onto my neck. A comfortable silence over taking us.

"Caity," he said.

"Yeah,"

Who's hurt you?" Nate whispered to me after a second.

I closed my eyes tight, biting my still slightly bleeding lip.

It hurt and I sighed. Finally, I turned around so I was facing him,"Nate...I really can't tell you. You'll only get mad."

"Caity, I swear on my love for you that I won't," he promised.

I sighed again. "Fine...it was you...you were the one that hurt me."

He was stone still, and not breathing. I could tell when he forced out "When?"

"When you and whats-her-face started dating," I admitted. "It...it crushed me."

Nate sat up and pulled be close to him, I buried my face in his chest, feeling embarrassed about what I had said.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair, "I never wanted to hurts you,"

"I know," I said reassuringly, "I know,"

"I will never hurt you ever again," Nate said, lifting my chin, making eye contact in the process, "You can count on me."

"I know that, too," I whispered, cuddling closer to his warm body. He rolled over on his side and wrapped both arms around me.

After a while, I sighed. "What are you going to tell Alyson?" I mumbled, suddenly tired. "She's going to throw the mother of hell of a hissy fit."

Nate sighed. "I know," he admitted. "And i really don't know what I'm going to tell her."

I sighed. "Are you going to tell her soon?"

"I don't know," he said, pulling me closer.

"I'll give you time," I promised.

"Thanks," he whispered, rolling over so I rested on top of him. My wrist shot with pain. I hissed and clenched my jaw.

"What?" Nate asked.

"My wrist," I muttered. "It hurts again."

Nate kissed it and sighed. "I'll get you out of here, somehow," he murmured. "And when I do, I'm personally escorting you to the doctors office."

I smiled and brushed the back of my fingers along his cheek. "Thanks," I whispered.

He gently rolled over and hovered over me. I glowered. "Nate," i warned.

"I won't do that again," Nate promised. He leaned down and kissed me gently. "That was inexcusable," he whispered against my skin. His body pressed gently against mine. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't be," I muttered. "I went insane, too. I just...I loved you for so long I guess I..."

"How long?" Nate asked. He rolled off of me and smiled gently.

"Oh, hell, years," I said. "Ever since the day we met...do you remember that day?"

"Yeah," Nate grinned. "We were six. You had ice cream all over your face. Vanilla. and you were crying because you mom had disappeared."

"And you came over to where I was sitting alone on the bench, holding my ice cream and crying," I added. "And you said..."

"'Are you okay?' and you said..."

"'No, my mommy is lost and I can't find her'," I grinned. "So you took me by the hand..."

"Your very sticky hand," Nate teased. "And I took you to my mom. And i said..."

"'Her mommy's lost, mommy'," I said in a high pitched voice. "'She can't find her. Can we take her home?'"

"'She can be my sister'," Nate laughed, playing along. "And mom..."

"Gave me a hug and said 'We'll find your mommy, sweetie. What's your name?'"

"And you said Caitlyn...I thought it was the most beautiful name," Nate admitted.

"Thanks," I said. "I thought your name was handsome."

We laughed quietly for a second. I yawned despite myself.

"You should sleep," Nate suggested. "It'll do you good."

"I'm fine," I said tiredly.

Nate sighed. "You're so stubborn."

"Yep."

"Has that ever changed?"

"Nope."

"I thought not."

I smiled. Another jolt of pain went through my hand. I ignored it though, and kissed Nate's neck. "How long have you liked me?" I whispered.

"Oh, god," Nate sighed. "I don't know...I think it first started at your tenth birthday party."

I groaned. "The disaster of year?"

"Yep."

"Ugh."

"It was in the jumper, I think," Nate murmured. "We were bouncing around and I almost fell on you.

Remember? You caught me."

I laughed. "Yeah," I agreed. "And then I fell down."

"Yeah," Nate laughed. "And you just looked at me in this way...and, I don't know...I guess that's when..."

"Really?" I mused. "Or was it when you rescued me from the pool?"

"Maybe," Nate pondered. "How did you fall into the pool again?"

"Uhm, oh gosh, you expect me to remember?" I sighed, thinking. "Oh, yeah. Everyone was rushing for cake I think, and someone pushed me."

"God, I can still hear your scream," Nate growled. "It was awful."

"The whole experience was awful," I sighed. "But you jumped in after me, like, the second I hit the water. Thanks again, by the way."

Nate chuckled. "You already thanked me," he pointed out. "When I was carrying you out, remember? Dammit, girl, but you were tiny...oh, and your mom thanked me, like a million times...and then your dad thanked me..."

"I get the point," I said, laughing. "You were a hero...a hero without any dry clothes on."

"...So your mom gave me some of your jeans," Nate laughed. "And I had to go bare chested. But i got two pieces of cake."

I giggled. "Cake makes everything better when you're little," i agreed.

"Yep," he agreed happily. I sighed and shivered; I really was cold now.

"You want my sweatshirt?" Nate asked for the millionth time.

"You'll get too cold." I shook my head.

"No I won't," Nate whined. "C'mon Cait, I can tell you're cold."

"No," I growled. "Keep it on..." I started laughing. "Hey, whats this remind you of?"

"I don't know..." Nate grumbled. "The conversation we had like, three hours ago?"

"No," I chuckled. "The winter we turned eight. Remember the snowstorm?"

"Oh yeah," Nate said slowly, then froze. "Oh, no..."

I started giggling even more. "Someone ran out in only their boxers," I sang in a high voice, then broke into a fit of laughter.

"I hated my winter coat," Nate mumbled. "It was too puffy. And I couldn't find any clean pants..."

"Didn't your mom have to chase you around the lawn?"

"No..." He was blushing bad. I started to laugh even more.

"Yes!" I gasped. "And then...you jumped...into the snow...bank!"

"All right, all right I get it..."

"And your brothers took pictures," I added, giggling.

"They _what_?" His voice rose a few pitches.

"Why...do...you...think...they made a password...protected...album on...Facebook?" I gasped, shaking.

"Face...book?" He sounded horrified. "_The_ Facebook? ONLINE?"

"Yep."

"Oh...no..."

"They named it 'Nate's Kiddie Moments'," I giggled. I was telling him 100 percent truth, the poor kid. I was totally enjoying this.

"I'm going to...kick...their...fat ASSES!" he shouted, the paused. "Wait...what else is there?"

"Ohh..." I said mildly. "Not much...some pictures of you as a baby..."

"Oh no...please not..."

"Yup. .Tub."

"Oh...my...god...they...are...DEAD!"

"And, uhm...the time you kinda streaked...when you were three."

He was silent for a very long time.

"Nate?" I finally whispered, afraid he'd done something like, passed out in anger or died of embarrassment or something.

"They. Did. _WHAT?!"  
_

I jumped a mile and started to laugh.

"Oh god," I gasped. "I'm scared for...Shane and...Jason...now..."

"You should be," he growled.

"Oh, I just remembered," I added. "They got a picture of you on Halloween...every year."

".....Oh god. not the...mouse one, right?"

"When you were two?" I asked. "That was a mouse? I thought it was an anteater...my bad."

* * *

**Alyssa: ****I love the memories...Especially Nate's baby ones. Just think of Nick Jonas.....-gahhhh- LOL REVIEW!!! AND IM GOING TO EUROPE!**

**Mya: So cute...now, dude, review!**

**Angie: Lovely, ain't it! REVIEW!**


	11. 12:002:00

**12:00**

You know for being stuck in a locked room in the middle of the night I'm quite content. After all I'm here with Nate. It couldn't get any better.

I yawned light and placed my head in the crook of Nate's neck,"I'm actually tired," I murmured against his skin.

"Then sleep." he said wraping his arms tighter around me, for warmth I presume.

"I don't want you to stay up by yourself," I dictated.

"I'll be fine," he assured while he nuzzled my hair, "We're locked in, where am I gonna go,"

I giggled, he had a good point there. "Go to sleep Caity," he instructed.

"O..kay…" I yawned.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

**2:00**

"Caity,"

Shaking…shaking…whats going on? Is there an earthquake?

"Caity! Caity!"

Who's calling my name?

"Caity…Caitlyn! Wake up!"

Nate. This better be important.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see his worried face leaning over me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's…there's something out there," he whispered, sounding like a scared child. "Someone's out there."

"You're being paranoid," I muttered, sitting up and yawning. "Who the hell is outside a school at two in the mor-"

Creak…thud!

I gasped. "Nate! Did you hear that?"

"There it is again," Nate whispered. I found his hand and curled closer to him.

Crrreeaaakk….

"The skylights," I whispered in dry horror. "Someone's coming in…"

"Shh, come on!" Nate said, pulling me towards the skylight. We stood right under them and looked up.

Tap, tap, tap.

A bird.

I sighed and looked at Nate, "It's a bird, a bird standing on the skylights,"

Nate laughed lamely and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh right, sorry that I woke you, I thought it really was something," Nate embraced me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Forgive me," he said with a pout that could win him a murder trial. "Of course Natey," I said immitating Alyson.

Nate cringed at the nickname, "Please don't call me that," I nodded and giggled. "Look at the moon," he said. I faced up once again and caught the sight of a full moon on the perfect clear night, "It's beautiful," I said in awe.

"Yeah, you are," I whipped my head and Nate caught my lips in a tender and passionate kiss. I turned around to face him and deepened the kiss, tasting him, discovering every crevices. Settling his hands on my hips, I linked my hands behind his neck, twirling the chocolate brown curls.

Every kiss with him was like the first time. It would matter even more if, you know, he didn't have a girlfriend. This just felt so wrong, but so right. Here I am, at 2 am, kissing the boy I have loved for years, in which said boy has a girlfriend. It's times like these where I wish my concious wasn't nagging at me. I wiggled out of Nate's arms and walked away from him.

"Caity, are you ok?" Nate asked concerned.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I replied, my head wasn't working with me here. It's hard when your heart says one thing and your head says another.

"Then why'd you walk away from me?" Nates questioned pulling me close to his body.

"Because, because this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this," I said trying to be rational.

"What are you talking about? I thought this is what you wanted." Ok, so I must admit, this is what I wanted, you know, minus the whole entire 'almost having sex with Nate in the band room' thing, but has he forgotten.

"This is what I want, but, Nate you have a girlfriend, remember Alyson," I said.

"God, why are you acting so bipolar?" he accused.

"What? I am so not acting bipolar," I ripped out of his grasp.

"Yes, you are. One minute you're all 'I love you and shit' and now you're all 'We can't do this, you have a girlfriend'," Nate said, "Decide how this is going to be. Do you want to be with me or not?"

I slapped him hard across the face, I can't believe this was all coming from Nate, "Who the hell are you?" I growled. I felt the urge of slapping him again. That Nate wasn't the same Nate from a few minutes ago. "Sure, call me the bipolar one, but you can't call me the cheating one," My eyes widened the second those words came out.

"Caitlyn," he sighed.

"Save it, you know I expected this from any other guy, except you. I honestly thought that you were different. Looks like you've managed to prove me wrong. Way to go. I hope you're happy with yourself," I removed his hands from my arms and walked to my sulking corner.

Funny how things can be perfect one second and completely awful the next. Sighing, I unwrapped the bandage on my wrist, which is still hurting like the mother of all bitches I might add. I tried flexing it but ended up hissing in pain. I heard a faint scuffle of feet and soon enough saw Nate's outline.

"Caitlyn,"

"Go away Nate," I demanded.

He sighed, "No Caity, I want to talk about this,"

"About what, how you don't feel guilty about cheating on your girlfriend," I spat, "Because if that's what you want to talk about then I'm not interested in listening,"

"Please, Cait, please just hear me out," he begged.

"No," I said coldly.

"Caitlyn, please. Just listen to me and I won't bug you anymore,"

"You have one minute," I said looking away from him.

"I thought you were going to give me time to tell her," Nate recalled, "Because I swear that's what you said,"

"Nate, that's what I said, yes, but it just doesn't feel exactly like it should. It's like a woman kissing a married man, not only is it immoral but what happens when all of the wife's friends find out,"

"Cait, I don't know where you're going with this," Nate said obviously confused.

"They'll hate her. All of the wife's friends will hate the other woman, and eventually they will hate the man," I said solemnly. "I don't want to be hated, and I don't want you to be hated either,"

"They are not-,"

"They'll hate me, call me a man stealer, and I'll get the reputation of being the girl who broke apart the happiest couple at school and-," I said blandly.

"And how do you know that the happiest couple was truly happy?" Nate asked, "Because I know for a fact that one half of that relationship was not as happy as he should be,"

"Nate-,"

"Because I'm not," Nate said.

"How can you not be happy with Alyson. She's gorgeous, smart, talented-"

"A barbie." Nate cut in, "She may be all that, but she doesn't make me happy, but I know you will,"

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," he replied with a smile.

* * *

**Hey party people, *angiie! here. I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating in almost three months. I know it's insane. But i hope this chapter lightly made up for it. And I promise to keep the updates more frequent. Hopefully you will still review. I love you all. Thanks to everyone who continued to review even though this story was not beign written.**


End file.
